Hero
by Laree England
Summary: Steve Rogers is trying to get Tony Stark to admit that he really is a hero, but Tony isn't too yeilding. Sucky summary, I know, please R&R! For brotherly love. Rated for Tony's colorful language.


**A/N: Okay, this is my very first Avengers fan fiction, so I'm sorry if I don't have the characters all correctly in character, Tony Stark is really hard to write, I have discovered… I'll get better as I go, yes? Review and let me know what I can improve on, please! This is a brotherly-love fic, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

Captain Rogers stood with his back against the wall, watching Tony Stark pack up his things from the massive ship that had become their home for the past weeks. It was hard to think that it was all over, that Loki was back in Asgard with Thor. That fact didn't ease the feeling that the Captain got that something else, something even more powerful than Hydra or even Loki was out there, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

Rogers shook the feeling from his head. He might as well enjoy the break between tyrants while he still could.

"How does it feel?"

Stark looked over his shoulder and shook his head at him. "You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Especially while they're handling their delicates," he said, waving a pair of boxers at him.

"Somehow you struck me as more of a briefs man," Rogers said, smirking. "Now answer the question."

"What question?" Stark asked, tossing the boxers into his suitcase.

"How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Are you ever going to shut up about that hero crap?" Stark asked. "I am no hero. I'm a selfish billionaire bastard with a big ugly building in New York City." he said, raising an eyebrow at the captain.

Rogers put his hands up. "I didn't mean to offend. But I think that the fact that you almost sacrificed yourself to save the world just might make you a hero."

Stark snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "See? I love that word: _almost_. Did you guys really think that I was dead? Did you get a little teary eyed? A little bit?" he put up his thumb and pointer finger for emphasis.

Rogers' arms tightened and he shifted on his feet. "Losing a soldier is something that I-"

"Ah! That's another word that you're so fond of. I'm no hero, and I'm no soldier." he said, ticking them off on his fingers. "But you did weep, yes?"

Rogers grit his teeth. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Stark spread out his hands. "Are you trying to find some kind of soft spot in me, Rogers? Because that is a dark and windy path that will only result in your failure."

Rogers stood in a movement of mock-pondering, and then began to count on his fingers. "Well, there's Miss Pots, Miss Pots, oh, and there's that Pots girl…"

"Stop." said Stark, putting up his pointer finger with warning. "And how did you know about her?"

"You talk in your sleep." said Rogers, suppressing his laughter.

"Stop."

"Admit that you're a hero and I will."

"I'm sorry, are we in elementary school?"

Rogers just kept smirking at him.

"You're a determined little son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that last part, but I am determined."

"Alright!" said Stark. "If it gets you out of my face, I'm a hero! Happy?"

"Nope."

Rogers walked forward and pulled Stark to him, holding him in a tight embrace. Stark froze up, and Rogers could hear him say something along the lines of "attack of the old man."

Rogers chuckled and pulled away, clapping Stark on the shoulder. "Good work, Soldier."

Rogers walked away, his boots clacking against the floor.

"Hey! Hey! What about my question?"

Rogers stopped at the doorway and turned to Stark. "If you thought that I died, would you cry?"

Stark put his hands in his pockets and scrunched up his features. "Don't think so."

Rogers inclined his head. "Then no."

Rogers strode out, and Stark called after him, "What if I said yes?"

"Still no!" came Rogers' voice from the hall.

Stark couldn't help but allow a smile to creep across his lips, but it quickly dropped. He poked his head out the doorway and shouted down the hallway. "Hey! When would you have ever heard me talk in my sleep?"

His response was Roger's laugh floating down the hall.

From his office, Banner chuckled shut off the security monitor that Stark had hacked into and left in the research facility. That guy should really shut off his illegally obtained programs when he left the room…


End file.
